ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J.T. Banks
Jonathan Terrence (J.T.) Banks (born December 1st, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation under the ring name of J.T. Banks. Banks is more known for competing for Elite Class Championship Wrestling where he is a 2 time Television Champion, a 6 time Hardcore Champion & a 2 time World Tag Team Champion with Kevin Styles. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2002 - 2006) Singles Run, Championship Reigns & Feud with Kevin Styles & Phillip Mustang J.T. Banks was one of many up & coming wrestlers that Jack Conway signed to compete for Elite Class Championship Wrestling. On the first ever episode of WarZone, Banks became the first ever ECCW Hardcore Champion & also establishing himself as a heel. However 7 days later on WarZone, Banks lost the title to Kevin Styles & in the process started a rivalry with Styles as well. At Locked Up, Banks would get revenge on Styles as he defeated Styles to win his first ECCW Television Championship. For several months Banks defended the title as he retained it against Styles at Sacrifice & against Grandmaster Steve at The Rumble. Banks' championship reign would come to an end at Revenge as he was defeated by Phillip Mustang in a triple threat match that also involved Styles. 5 days later however, Banks defeated The Afro Kid to begin his 2nd reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion Banks then resumed his feud with Styles & he defeated Styles at Redemption to retain the ECCW Hardcore Championship. Banks then lost the belt back to The Afro Kid at Starstruck. However 8 days later at WarZone, Banks defeated The Afro Kid to begin his 3rd reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion. Both The Afro Kid & Banks would trade the Hardcore title weekly until Banks defeated The Afro Kid at Summer Smash to begin his 6th reign as ECCW Hardcore Champion & also ending his feud with The Afro Kid. The formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty & Tag Team Dominance At Bloody Glory, Banks was randomly paired with former rival Kevin Styles to go up against Sean Jamison & Alex Brand which they defeated Jamison & Brand with succession. Later that night, both Banks & Styles helped James Baker injure Phillip Mustang & in the process helping Baker become the new ECCW World Heavyweight Champion which raised questions as to whether the pairing of both Styles & Banks was random or not. The next night on WarZone, Baker revealed that the pairing of Styles & Banks was not random as he had planned to pair them up for weeks. Baker, Styles & Banks then officially formed Da Xtreme Dynasty while the fans were booing them & pelting them with debris. At ECCW Night of Champions 2003, Banks not only retained the ECCW Hardcore Championship over Terry Jones, but he & Styles defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz to begin their long reign as the ECCW World Tag Team Champions. Also at the Pay-Per-View, both Styles & Banks then helped Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Styles & Banks then started their dominance over the tag team division as they turned back every possible tag team that they defended their championships against while still helping James Baker win his matches. At The Rumble, Banks lost the ECCW Hardcore Championship to Mario Johnson. Months later Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumes their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang & Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles & Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles & Banks defeated Kilo Perez & Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship & also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once & for all. After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez & Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship & the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring & he gave Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship while he gave Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The Breakup of Da Xtreme Dynasty & the Formation of The MidEast Driveby Connection The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks & Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh & help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. However it was all revealed to be a setup as Baker then attacked Banks & Styles & laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Later that night both Styles & Banks were attacked again by Baker & Phillip Mustang which officially turned Banks into a face for the first time in his career while Styles turned face for the first time in 2 years. Both Styles & Banks then remained as a tag team & renamed themselves The MidEast Driveby Connection & they then stated their desire to get revenge on James Baker & Phillip Mustang who by this point had reformed The Driveby Express. Both teams then traded the ECCW World Tag Team Championships with each other over the next year & their rivalry also became very heated as Baker employed several psychological & dirty tactics to gain the advantage over The MidEast Driveby Connection. After the feud with Baker & Mustang ended, Banks was involved in many different feuds with his tag team with Kevin Styles being quietly phased out. At the final ECCW show, both Styles & Banks competed in a 3 way tag team match against The Driveby Express & the returning team of Ron Bridges & The Afro Kid, unfortunately for Styles & Banks, they lost the match when Baker pinned Bridges to win the match for The Driveby Express. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty With James Baker now being a face & with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he & J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team & to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will be the manager/valet of both Styles & Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles & Banks made their CWF debut as they faced off against High Concept (Darryl Devine & Jacob Jett) & The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard & Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Extreme, Styles & Banks unfortunately lost the match up as Darryl Devine eliminated Banks via the Devine Intervention onto the steel chair. Personal Life Championships & Accomplishments 2X ECCW Televison Champion 6X ECCW Hardcore Champion 2X ECCW World Tag Team Champion (with Kevin Styles) Previous Stables/Tag Teams Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker & Kevin Styles) (ECCW) The MidEast Driveby Connection (w/Kevin Styles) (ECCW) Da Xtreme Dynasty (w/James Baker, Kevin Styles, Danielle Lopez, Phillip Mustang, Enrique Lopez & Malik Jones) (CWF) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves Signature Moves Other Info Entrance Music Nicknames Managers